


Sometimes I Wonder If I Love You Or Just Think You're Pretty

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, I hope it's okay, Oblivious, big sister ukraine would like her sister to please stop sneaking in through the window, hetalia fanfic in 2020?, i looked up tourism sights for this, like oblivious to their own feelings, like the repressed lesbians they are, tired big brother switzerland needs a nap, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Liechtenstein will never get over being mistaken for a boy, so she decides to get closer to Belarus, since Belarus is so pretty and feminine and dainty and lovely. Belarus let's it happen, because Liechtenstein is so cute and tiny. They might be gay. (Hint: They're gay)
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sometimes I Wonder If I Love You Or Just Think You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write for this ship for years! They're so cute and I like to think they're the type of girlfriends that constantly compliment each other and think the other is out of their league. I recently got back into Hetalia (I first watched it almost ten years ago), only this time I watched the subbed version and my love for Liechtenstein is eternal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It might be a bit out of character in places, but I hope that just adds to the comedy?

Liechtenstein liked Ukraine and Hungary. They often treated her like a little sister, but she liked that they were willing to talking with her about things, and Hungary had some exploits she liked to brag about that were fun. Ukraine was quieter, a calming presence who only spoke every once in a while to add something. Liechtenstein was slightly jealous of feminine they were, but Hungary had laughed when she'd said as much and told her it took time.

"At least you've always known you were a girl," Hungary stated, one time.

"What?" Liechtenstein and Ukraine asked.

"Nothing!" Hungary exclaimed. "Did I ever tell you about how Austria thought that Italy was a girl for his childhood?"

Thus, the subject was changed. Most of the time, they parted ways from their meetings alone, but sometimes Ukraine would be met with someone. Usually it was Russia, who Liechtenstein tried not to see as scary since Ukraine usually called him her "cute little brother," but it was difficult. A few times, however, Belarus showed up.

Liechtenstein watched the other woman from around the corner. She was, in Liechtenstein's eyes, the most beautiful woman in the world, second only to the few times Italy would dress up in Hungary's clothes. She had long, flowing hair and a pretty bow in her hair, her dress was long and accentuated her tiny waist, not to mention the lace and ribbons decorating it. Liechtenstein had always wondered how she'd become so pretty, so delicate and feminine in appearance. She had the feeling that, if Belarus so desired, she could even make short hair look feminine.

Liechtenstein wanted to talk to Belarus. Belarus was often alone, even at conferences, and seemed to enjoy day-dreaming. She sat with her ankles delicately crossed beneath her chair or bench. Liechtenstein imagined, sometimes, Belarus surrounded by tall, cold mountains and fields of flowers, staring beautifully off into the distance, and had to shake the image out of her head before Switzerland asked why her face was so red.

It was difficult to approach such a cool person, Liechtenstein found. Belarus was always following Russia or Ukraine around, or staring off into space, or whispering to the air, and Liechtenstein didn't want to bother her while she was doing important things! Liechtenstein paced her room for a good two hours one night, wondering how to approach such a beautiful person. Then, inspiration struck. 

The Italy brothers were always talking to attractive girls, seemingly without any fear or concern! South Italy was a bit scary, but North Italy was always willing to play dress-up whenever Hungary asked him during "girl talks." He even participated, showing an impressive knowledge of historical fashion and art. North Italy was always willing to talk to basically anyone, too, Liechtenstein had even seen him talk to Belarus one time. Or, maybe it had been Belarus threatening him to stay away from her brother, to which he'd looked really confused and a little lost, but still! 

Liechtenstein found North Italy easily enough. He went to every conference, after all, with his brother at his side and an easy smile on his face. Today, he seemed to be telling South Italy something he was very excited about, since his hands were bouncing around. South Italy was laughing, which made him look a lot less scary, but Liechtenstein had already made up her mind to speak to the North.

"Italy!" she called. "Italy!"

North Italy glanced back, still smiling, and Liechtenstein remembered that most people called South Italy "Romano." He seemed pleased to see her, though Liechtenstein could't imagine why.

"Ciao!" he exclaimed. "Am I invited again? Eh, Liechtenstein, I want to bring over some pasta, I make the best, am I invited?"

Oh, right. He liked being invited to girl talks.

"It's fine if you come, Italy," Liechtenstein said.

"Yay!" Italy cooed. Romano looked a bit left out, until his face went red at Italy saying, "Romano can help me with the sauce! He makes the best sauce!"

"Shut up." Romano's voice cracked and his face was bright red. It was very cute, which reminded Liechtenstein of her mission. 

"I wanted to ask for your advice, Italy," she stated.

"Really?" Italy gasped. "Wow, okay! I'll help however I can!"

"I want to be able to talk to pretty girls!" Liechtenstein told him, determined. "I can only talk to Hungary and Ukraine, and they never give me any advice! If I can talk to other pretty girls, I'm sure I'll become more feminine in no time!"

Italy looked a bit confused, as did his brother. They shared a look, then Italy gave a slight chuckle.

"Bella Lichtenstein, you're already very feminine," he told her. "It's not just a large chest or long hair. I would know. Austria thought I was a girl until my voice changed."

"But, whenever I don't wear a dress, people think I'm a boy," Liechtenstein stated.

"That's on them, bella," Italy told her. She pouted. He laughed, "I can try to help you get some confidence to talk to pretty girls, anyway, if it'll make you feel better."

"Really?" Liechtenstein gasped.

"Of course!" Italy replied, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Romano can help! He can't even talk to men, most of the time, but he talks to pretty women no problem!"

"Wow, Romano!" Liechtenstein exclaimed. "I feel so shy talking to anyone! How do you talk to girls, Romano?"

"Compliments," Romano stated, face red and expression embarrassed, for some reason. "When I don't know how to start a conversation, I start with compliments."

"I do too!" Italy sing-songed. "Is it another country you want to talk to, Liechtenstein?"

"Yes!" Liechtenstein replied.

"That's perfect!" Italy cheered. "You can start by complimenting them, then ask if they'd like to come visit! That way, you don't run out of conversation."

"Wow," Liechtenstein said. "You think of everything!"

"Only when it comes to cute girls," the brothers stated.

Liechtenstein left the conversation with knowledge she'd never known she needed. Italy had told her not to take it too personally if the country didn't want to talk, and Romano had mentioned that some countries couldn't for political reasons, and they'd given her plenty to think about. Italy had promised to show up with his best pasta and brother, to which Romano had grumbled, "I'm your only brother," so Liechtenstein was excited to try out his advice and report the results back to them.

She spotted Belarus on her way out, the other country staring off into space as she usually did. Liechtenstein knew the time was perfect, Italy's advice fresh in her mind, and stopped to consider how to compliment her. She stared for a moment. Then a moment longer. A few more. 

There was too much to compliment, Liechtenstein internally screamed, then thought of something Italy had mentioned as she'd been walking off.

"If it's hard to find something to compliment her on," he'd said, his smile oddly knowing. "Try complimenting something you have in common."

Truly, Italy was a genius. Liechtenstein made her way over to Belarus, her fingers nervously tangled together, repeating the compliment in her mind over and over again. Finally, she found herself in front of the other country. It took a moment of waiting, but eventually Belarus looked at her.

"H-hello, Belarus," Liechtenstein stammered. "I-I couldn't help but n-notice that you wear a very c-cute bow in your hair! The bow really adds to how pretty you are!"

Belarus blinked, the expression on her face something like surprise, so Liechtenstein plowed on.

"We haven't ever talked much, Belarus! I thought it would be nice to show you around my country, if you'd like. Th-then, maybe, if you're comfortable, I could visit you, too!"

"You want me to visit?" Belarus sounded like she thought she was hallucinating. Perhaps she'd been half-day-dreaming during Liechtenstein's explanation.

"Yes!" Liechtenstein agreed, smiling. "But, only if you want to! I know you're often very busy, so you don't have to force yourself!"

"That would be... okay," Belarus muttered, still unsure.

"Really?" Liechtenstein gasped, beaming. To have such a beautiful person in her beautiful country might make the country too beautiful to look at directly. She started scrambling to pull out the slip of paper with her number (Romano had suggested she keep it on her so her handwriting did shake too much and make the writing illegible) from her pocket. "That's great! You just pick a time and call me, okay? Anytime is fine, so call me whenever you'd like!"

"Ah," Belarus replied, accepting the paper hesitantly. "If you're really sure."

"I'm positive!" Liechtenstein assured, trying to keep her excitement in check and failing miserably. "Don't worry, Belarus! I'll show you the best restaurants and the most beautiful scenery and the cutest souvenirs and everything! I'll make sure you have fun!"

Belarus appeared speechless. Liechtenstein, positive that she was still uncertain about whether or not it'd be fun, opened her mouth to continue to explain, but was cut off by Switzerland.

"Liechtenstein," he said, approaching rapidly and drawing both Liechtenstein's and Belarus' gazes. "Did you forget? We were going to go to lunch after the meeting."

"Oh! Big Brother! I'm so sorry, I got so excited I completely forgot!" Liechtenstein explained, blushing a bit at forgetting something in front of Belarus. "I'm sorry to leave in the middle of our talk, Belarus, but make sure to call me, okay? Remember, anytime! Anytime at all!"

Belarus stared after her, Liechtenstein waving goodbye until she was out of sight. She was ecstatic. She'd followed the Italians' advice, and it had turned out great! She hoped Belarus called soon.

"What were you and Belarus talking about?" Switzerland asked, figuring that she'd met the other country through Ukraine, who he knew she was friends with.

"I invited her over to my place," Liechtenstein explained, happily. "She's so pretty. I hope we become good friends."

Switzerland suddenly had an image of Liechtenstein running, sobbing, over to complain to Belarus at all hours of the day about all sorts of dumb things in a very Italy way. He shook his head. His sister slept in pajamas, so the chances of her streaking were low. Also, it just wasn't very likely for his sister to pull an Italy and run across Europe just to cry to someone.

"Big Brother, are you okay?" Liechtenstein asked. "You look concerned."

"I was just thinking about something," he sighed. "I hope you become good friends, as well."

"Thank you," Liechtenstein said. "With Big Brother's well-wishes, it's sure to happen."

Switzerland blushed and looked away. Liechtenstein wondered if Romano and Switzerland wouldn't be good friends.

"Ukraine."

Ukraine nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, only to see Belarus staring at her from the doorway of her kitchen. She let out a breath of relief, and went back to doing dishes.

"Hello, Belarus!" she greeted. "Are you doing well? Staying warm?"

"Did you tell Liechtenstein to talk to me?" Belarus cut to the chase.

"Huh?" Ukraine asked, tilting her head. "No? Why would I ask Liechtenstein to speak with you? She's a very shy girl. Why do you ask?"

"She suddenly asked me to visit her," Belarus muttered, still unconvinced it wasn't her sister's doing.

"Really?" Ukraine exclaimed, grabbing Belarus' hands in both of hers. "That's so cute! Isn't Liechtenstein cute, Belarus?"

Belarus thought back. The petite nation had been pretty cute, in a doll-like way. Her cheeks had been a dainty pink, her eyes shining excitedly, and her dress was very cute. Belarus had been too distracted by the suddenness of the even to think over Liechtenstein.

"I guess, but why did she talk to me if you didn't ask her to?" Belarus questioned.

"I think she wants to be your friend!" Ukraine giggled. "I've noticed, during the last couple of meetings, that she watches you a lot."

"My friend?" Belarus muttered. "What?"

"You should visit her," Ukraine stated. "Liechtenstein follows in her brother, Switzerland's, footsteps, so she's not going to try to hurt you, or anything. She has a lovely country."

Belarus was still lost, unsure of what reasons Liechtenstein could have to want to befriend her. Belarus was pretty sure Switzerland shot anyone who even glanced at her wrong, so she probably didn't want protection. Belarus couldn't think of any other reason someone would talk to her, other than America when he wanted to treat her like a little sister or Lithuania because he was weird. Even Italy, who hit on every woman that moved, and France, who hit on everything that moved, had never seemed interested in talking to her.

Unsure of what to do, she accepted the food her sister gave her and went home. She stared at the phone, then at the little scrap of paper Liechtenstein had handed her. Maybe, she thought, it was all a ruse, and the number was fake, and Liechtenstein was playing a prank on her. Belarus hesitated. The only way to find out was to call, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Liechtenstein speaking!" Liechtenstein greeted after two rings, ruining the prank theory.

"This is Belarus-"

"Belarus!" Liechtenstein gasped. "You really called! I'm so happy! Did you think about when you can visit?"

Belarus had not.

"I'm free tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, wow!" Liechtenstein exclaimed. "That's perfect! I can clear up tomorrow, no problem!"

So, Belarus found herself in Liechtenstein, the next day. The personification of said principality ran towards her, only a minute or two late. Belarus felt a bit out of place, but Liechtenstein looked excited to see her, for whatever reason.

"Hoi!" Liechtenstein greeted. "I'm sorry I was late, Belarus, I tried to hurry, but I couldn't decide what to wear. I hope it's okay."

Liechtenstein was wearing what she normally wore.

"You look very nice," Belarus said.

"Ah! Thank you!" Liechtenstein beamed, looking as though she'd never been complimented before. "You look as nice as always, Belarus."

Belarus didn't know what to say. Instead, she cleared her throat.

"What did you have planned, Liechtenstein?" she asked.

"I have all sorts of things planned!" Liechtenstein cheered. "But, what would you like to do first? We could go on a hike, or go to the fine art museum, or even look at the castle! Whatever sounds interesting to you, Belarus!"

"Ah, well, the museum sounds interesting," Belarus tried, unsure why Liechtenstein was going to such an effort.

"That's a great choice," Liechtenstein smiled, taking Belarus' hand in her own, tinier one. "Let's go!"

Liechtenstein hadn't lied when she'd said she had all sorts of things planned. The alps were beautiful, towering on either side of them, the art museum was interesting, and the food was good. And Liechtenstein, to Belarus' surprise, was good company. She spoke fondly of her land, told stories about some of the silly things that she'd gotten up to as a child, and answered all of Belarus' questions with a smile. Belarus offered her own small comments, since each one made the girl happy.

"You know how to tell fortunes?" Liechtenstein gasped, staring up at Belarus with amazement as they walked along the base of the hill with Vaduz Castle sitting on top.

"Yes, a bit," Belarus agreed.

"That's so cool!" Liechtenstein told her. "I wish I had a fun talent like that. I can sew, though! I'm really good at making clothes! I made my own dress, it's pretty, right?"

Liechtenstein twirled cutely, letting the skirt flare. She looked at the dress with a smile of pride. Belarus felt a bit warm.

"It's very pretty," she agreed. "The colour is very cheerful."

"You think so?" Liechtenstein asked. "I wanted it to look very feminine."

"Why?" Belarus asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Ah, sometimes people mistake me for a boy," Liechtenstein admitted, a bit down. "I thought it was fine, at first, but then more tourists came and a lady snapped at me for being a young man in a dress! Switzerland told me that it was just a blind old woman, but it made me worried that I'm not very feminine..."

Liechtenstein sighed, swaying back and forth a bit so her dress would swish around her knees. Belarus looked down, her hands clutching her skirt in anger and disgust at anyone that would make the small country so self-conscious. Tiny, doll-like Liechtenstein was cute and delicate and deserved to be treated as such.

"That's why I was late, this morning," Liechtenstein admitted, staring up at Vaduz Castle. "I was going to wear shorts to make the hiking easier, but people always call me "young man" when I dress like that."

"Don't you wear your ribbon?" Belarus asked.

"I forget some days, though not as often anymore!" Liechtenstein grinned, tugging at the purple ribbon in her hair. "Is it cute? My big brother got it for me."

"It suits you," Belarus stated. 

"Thank you, Belarus," Liechtenstein beamed. "I'm glad you visited. Oh! I almost forgot- We spent too long here, we need to go to the city and look around so you can get some souvenirs!"

Liechtenstein took Belarus' hand, again, and started jogging. Belarus kept up easily, watching Liechtenstein's ribbon bounce, her skirt fluttering. Belarus wondered why her heart was fluttering along.

By the end of the day, Belarus had several bags of souvenirs and clothes that Liechtenstein had suggested, and Belarus had been unable to say no to Liechtenstein's hopeful face. Liechtenstein was walking her back to the border, humming cheerfully. Belarus glanced at her, then down at the bags. She'd bought more in one day than things she owned, it felt like.

"Would you like to come visit my place, sometime?" Belarus asked.

Liechtenstein gasped, her hands clasping together in front of her chest.

"Can I?" she asked, so excited that Belarus would've agreed to let her even if she hadn't invited her first. "Really, Belarus? You'd really let me?"

"I have bison," Belarus stated, allowing a bit of pride.

"I'd love to visit, Belarus!" Liechtenstein said, grabbing Belarus' hands in both hers. "I don't leave Liechtenstein a lot, but I'm really excited to see your place! You'll show me all the best places, yeah? And the bison?"

"Y-yeah," Belarus agreed, feeling her pale face warm up.

"Is next week okay?" Liechtenstein asked, eyes wide and earnest. "You tell me the day, any day, next week?"

"That's fine," Belarus murmured. "I'll call you."

Liechtenstein surprised her by wrapping her arms around her shoulders, squeezing them together. Belarus felt the warmth of the smaller woman's body, the softness of her hair, the strength of her hands against her back. Belarus, without thinking, hugged back to feel the slim waist and soft fabric. Liechtenstein smiled up at her, Belarus unthinkingly returning the look with a shaky grin.

"I look forward to your call," Liechtenstein said, cheeks flushed a bit pink as she pulled away from the embrace. "Call me soon, okay?"

"Okay," Belarus agreed.

"Goodbye, Belarus," Liechtenstein said, face charmingly pink.

"Bye, Liechtenstein," Belarus murmured, face hot, and started towards home.

"Brother!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, bursting in through the window (Switzerland kept all his doors locked, but that window was always kept open in case anyone tried to run across his lawn (cough, Italy, cough)) at three in the morning. "Brother, it's important!"

"What happened?" Switzerland questioned, nearly falling off the chair he'd fallen asleep on. 

"I spent all day with Belarus, Big Brother! She told me that my dress was pretty and that I was cute and she bought a bunch of stuff and she said she liked my art museum and she-"

"I take it you had fun," Switzerland yawned. 

"I did!" Liechtenstein agreed. "She invited me to visit her place, next!"

"Belarus did?" Switzerland asked, surprised. "I don't remember her ever inviting anyone to visit."

"What?" Liechtenstein huffed. "But, she has bison!"

"I didn't say nobody ever visits," Switzerland said. "I just don't think she invites anyone. Besides, Russia."

Liechtenstein's face went a charming pink. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest, smiling at the floor.

"Do you think Belarus likes me, Brother?" she asked, shyly.

Switzerland patted her head.

"She wouldn't have invited you over, otherwise," he responded. "She's a very straightforward girl, I've heard."

Liechtenstein beamed.

"You can stay here and tell me all about your day over breakfast," Switzerland suggested.

"Thank you, Big Brother," Liechtenstein replied, happily.

Belarus stared at her phone. Liechtenstein's contact was pulled up, the call button just waiting to be hit. It had been a few days since her visit, so it wasn't too soon to call again. The hope and joy in Liechtenstein's face when Belarus had invited her to come over sometime burned in Belarus' mind, which had made the days more difficult.

Belarus put the phone down. She wanted to talk to someone, before she saw Liechtenstein, again. She kept thinking about how cute she was, how sweetly she smiled when Belarus praised something, how excited she seemed to show her everything she could, how warm her hand was when she dragged Belarus around, how soft her hug was. Belarus had thought more of Liechtenstein the past few days than of her brother. That was uncanny and had never happened before and Belarus was eighty percent sure someone put a curse on her.

That was it, Belarus thought, even as she tried to keep her mind off of Liechtenstein's tiny hands, she had definitely been cursed. 

So, Belarus showed up at Norway's place. He opened the door before she knocked, looking surprised to see her. That was fair, since they'd never spoken before, but it was either Norway or England (Romania had never been an option) and England had tried to excorsize her once and that was just rude.

"Belarus," Norway said.

"Norway," Belarus said.

They were both silent. Norway was looking off to the side, Belarus trying to think of how to start the conversation. It was beginning to get awkward. Perhaps, it had always been awkward.

"Why are you both just standing there?" Iceland questioned, frowning at them. It had been twenty minutes. He had only showed up to steal food from his brother.

"Hello, Iceland," Norway greeted, Belarus merely nodding. "Come in. You too, I guess, Belarus."

Norway and Belarus sat on twin couches, facing each other, for another awkward five minutes until Iceland came back in and sat on the couch next to Belarus.

"Do you need something, Belarus?" Norway asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," Belarus responded, just as unsure. "I think someone cursed me."

"Probably Romania," Norway muttered.

"That dick," Belarus hissed.

"Why do you think you're cursed?" Iceland questioned, the more polite way of asking "If you're cursed, why are you so calm?"

"I have been speaking to Liechtenstein," Belarus explained. "Now, I cannot stop thinking about her."

There was another moment of silence. 

"That's not a curse, that's just affection," Norway stated.

"Impossible, the only affection I feel is for my brother," Belarus replied immediately.

"Is your heart racing?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Your palms sweaty?"

"Yes."

"Your face hot?"

"Yes."

"This is very clearly just affection," Norway stated.

"Impossible," Belarus snapped. "Have you seen Liechtenstein? She's tiny and delicate. The opposite of my brother."

"It's not impossible to like someone you usually wouldn't," Norway argued.

"Ah, like you and Denmark-"

"I despise Denmark, you like Liechtenstein, these are separate matters!"

"Of course, that's why you spend so much time with him and sit beside him at every meeting."

"You are the one believing that emotion is a curse, which just proves you don't know what you're talking about."

Iceland sat back and watched his brother argue with the nation that scared even Russia about crushes like two children. He debated filming it. He was sure Hong Kong would think it was funny. Norway and Belarus glared at him before he could pull out his phone, so he decided against it, after all.

It took over an hour for Belarus to be convinced that she liked Liechtenstein. There had only been one fist-fight, which was a positive, Iceland thought. That was a fraction of the amount of fist fights when Sweden and Denmark spoke to each other. At some point, Finland had shown up, probably also to steal food from Norway, and he'd been the one to split up the fist fight. It was only with Finland agreeing with Norway that Belarus began to believe in affection for those other than her brother, because nobody could look at Finland's pout and not trust him with their life.

"So, I am not cursed," Belarus huffed, arms crossed, glaring at the wall.

"Definitely not," Norway agreed, holding and ice pack up to his swollen cheek.

"That's a good thing!" Finland insisted. "Liechtenstein has been watching you during meetings for weeks now! You definitely have a chance with her!"

"A chance for what?" Belarus asked.

Iceland was tempted to call her big sister, because she was proving to be as oblivious as his brother. Finland seemed to be thinking something similar (perhaps not the "big sister" part), because his smile looked a bit uncomfortable. Norway looked as unaffected as ever.

"You could try to date her," Finland said. 

"Why would I do that?" Belarus asked.

"Belarus, do you know how relationships work?" Iceland muttered.

It took over an hour for Finland explain why Belarus should date Liechtenstein. He even broke out the whiteboard, which the look on Norway's face said that he didn't know where said whiteboard had come from. Finland had really thought out dating among the nations, Iceland noticed, then wondered how many other relationships Finland had considered. He looked at Norway, then, but the other country just shook his head.

"You have put a lot of research into this," Belarus muttered.

"I have three million euros on when France and England are going to snap and screw each other," Finland explained, which wasn't really an explanation since the three other countries hadn't been aware that such a bet existed.

"I-I see," Belarus offered. "I will speak to Liechtenstein about her feelings."

"Good luck, Belarus!" Finland exclaimed, smiling sweetly.

"If you ever are cursed, I'll help," Norway offered.

"Please never ask me for help in emotional matters," Iceland said.

Belarus glared at him for the comment, but didn't say anything. Iceland took that as agreement.

Belarus had intended to call and ask Liechtenstein if she liked her. Instead, she had Liechtenstein, who had excitedly answered and asked if she had a free date for Liechtenstein's first visit, and what should she pack? Was it cold this time of year? Liechtenstein had tried looking it up on the internet, but you could never trust that one hundred percent. Belarus got more than a little distracted, telling her that she was welcome to visit the very next day, wanting, suddenly, to see Liechtenstein again.

"I'm so glad you invited me," Liechtenstein said, after they'd met up in Minsk. "I was so excited, I could hardly sleep."

"I thought you might want to start with the castle in Mir," Belarus replied, since she wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Belarus' place was different from Liechtenstein's. Liechtenstein seemed happy enough, asking about things and listening to all of Belarus' stories. Belarus led her around by the hand, telling herself firmly that it was just so Liechtenstein wouldn't get lost. She was so short, it was only right to keep track of her. Also, if Liechtenstein got lost, Switzerland would kill Belarus, intimidated by her or not.

"It's very peaceful here," Liechtenstein commented, at one point.

"I'm not a big tourist destination," Belarus said.

"You should be, you have bison," Liechtenstein stated.

"I will bring it up as a point during the next tourism board," Belarus offered, smiling a bit.

Liechtenstein laughed. They spoke all day, about whatever popped into their heads. Liechtenstein seemed delighted to share stories about their brothers, even more delighted to hear stories about Ukraine.

"I've always wanted a big sister," Liechtenstein told her. "Then, I got a big brother! I love Switzerland very much, but he is himself."

"Ukraine and I aren't particularly close," Belarus murmured, suddenly embarrassed. "I haven't always listened to her."

"Ukraine talks about how proud of you she is, all the time!" Liechtenstein announced. "She always says she wants to see you more often."

"She has invited me to come with her to those girl talks you have," Belarus said, thoughtfully. "I don't know if Hungary likes me, very much."

"I'm sure she does," Liechtenstein stated. "She said anyone's welcome, aside from Prussia or Romania."

"That's only right," Belarus stated. "Prussia was always rude to my big brother."

Liechtenstein giggled. Belarus was almost horrified to find that the sound was incredibly endearing. 

They were nearing the end of their trip when Belarus stopped and looked out over the Neman River, eyes distant. Liechtenstein stood beside her, curious. Belarus seemed a bit uncertain, which was a new look on her, for Liechtenstein.

"Do you like me, Liechtenstein?" Belarus asked.

"Of course-"

"No," Belarus cut her off, wincing a bit. "I meant, do you like me enough to date me, Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein stared at her, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her face flush, her eyes staring up at Belarus' profile, the other country still looking out over the water. She grabbed Belarus' hand in both of hers, just to get Belarus to look at her.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Liechtenstein asked, breathless.

"I would like to," Belarus replied.

"Really?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Really," Belarus replied.

Liechtenstein squeezed her hand. Belarus gave a gentle squeeze in return. Liechtenstein gave her a bright smile that Belarus could only helplessly return.

"Let's go on a date, Belarus," Liechtenstein murmured.

Belarus nodded, blushing. They stood there, holding hands, for quite a while, just happy to be in each other's presence. Belarus thought she might need to send Norway a thank you gift. Liechtenstein could hardly wait to thank Italy and his brother for their advice.

"Thank you for visiting," Belarus said, as Liechtenstein prepared to leave.

"I'm going to be visiting a lot more often, now," Liechtenstein beamed. "Like you are to my place, right?"

"Of course," Belarus agreed. "Will you call me?"

"Y-Yeah!" Liechtenstein responded, blushing. "We'll plan a date."

"It would be fine to just spend time with each other," Belarus admitted.

Liechtenstein nodded furiously, already thinking of a million things they could do. 

"I like you a lot, Belarus," Liechtenstein said, tugging on her new girlfriend's shoulder until Belarus leaned down to her level. Liechtenstein gently pressed a kiss to her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin and the heat of her blush against her lips. Belarus gave her a kiss in return, then gave her a small smile.

"I like you, too, Liechtenstein," she stated. "I'll see you soon."

Liechtenstein, too happy for words, could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the sights I used to research tourism in Liechtenstein and Belarus. (I really want to see the bison in Belarus now...)
> 
> Liechtenstein: https://www.liechtenstein.li/en/tourism/
> 
> Belarus: https://www.lonelyplanet.com/belarus
> 
> Please tell me if either of the sites, or my information, is incorrect. I tried to stay vague, but I wanted to work in some real places in the countries...


End file.
